


It's Cold

by hhoneycas



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneycas/pseuds/hhoneycas
Summary: From my Tumblr drafts, "Cas showers cold, Dean prefers to burn his skin off"





	It's Cold

Dean rolls over onto Cas the second Cas wakes up, almost as if Dean could sense that his heat source was about to leave him. He clings to him like a baby koala and try as he might, Cas is unable to leave the bed.

“Dean,” he whispers, prying the hand away from his t-shirt.

“Uh uh.”

“Dean I have to go to work,” Cas explains. It never works. Cas has to get up and go teach every morning. That doesn’t stop Dean.

“You get up two hours early, babe. Spend a quarter of it with me.”

Cas almost gives in to the guilt trip, but instead he scoots farther away from Dean, and eventually stands. They’re still holding hands and Dean really deosn’t want to let go, evident by the iron grip turning Cas’ hands white.

“I have to shower, Dean, let go.”

“What if, and hear me out,” Dean says, sitting up, “I showered with you.” The tired wink he gives does nothing to entice Cas but it is amusing.

“It’s four forty five in the morning, I’m not showering with you.”

“But _I_ could shower with _you_ ,” Dean says with another poor attempt at a wink.

Cas lets go of Dean’s hand and walks toward the door. “If you want to, feel free but I don’t think you want to, sweetheart.”

“Why?” Dean whines, crawling out of bed still wrapped in the comforter.

A hand on the knob, Cas turns back to Dean. “It will be supremely boring because I am supremely tired.” And then Dean was alone in their room, steps from were Cas had just been.

Dean takes a second, and only that, to think of his next move and two seconds later he was following Cas to the bathroom, both his t-shirt and the warm comforter left on the floor.

“I’ve decided on joining you,” Dean whispers next to Cas’ ear as he slides his hands down his boyfriend’s bare arms.

Cas turns his head to kiss Dean. “Glad to hear it.” He turns the water to the desired temperature and steps under the stream. “Join me or go back to bed, Dean, you can’t watch,” Cas directs to a staring Dean, who looks down at the hand before him and lets Cas help him over the side of the bathtub.

It takes just about the tips of his fingers and toes getting wet before Dean yelps. Really, he screams. Cas jumps. He puts his hands on Dean’s shoulders, and looks him in the eyes before asking, “What happened?”

Shivering, because in Cas’ efforts to help he pulled him under the high pressure water flow, Dean barely manages, “It’s _cold_.”

“Oh.” is all Cas says. He slowly turns them, so that Dean is no longer actively being showered on, and ushers him out of the bathtub. “I’ll be out in a minute,” he says to Dean’s shoulders as they shiver on his way out the door.

He finishes washing his hair in record time and walks downstairs to Dean, still shivering, in his bathrobe, curled up on the couch.

“It wasn’t that cold,” Cas says.

“It was like you live in hell and then because it’s so fucking hot all the time you need like, a break, but because you report to Satan you can’t have one and your only relief is your five minute regulated shower, which you turn into an ice bath because its so fucking hot all the time because it’s hell.” He spits it out in one breath and Cas only rolls his eyes.

Cas runs a hand across Dean’s back and finds it cold. “It’s like you’re cold blooded.”

“I may be, who the fuck knows?”

“I teach high school biology. I do. You aren’t, you’re just weak.”

Dean pouts then and Cas makes the choice to get up and change and maybe make some coffee.

When he brings the coffee to Dean, he takes a sip and says, “This is not how my morning was going to go.”

“Oh, yeah?” Cas laughs out, “And how _was_ it going to go exactly?”

Dean sets the coffee down. He’s going to monologue, Cas can tell. He looks at his watch, he has an hour, so he lets his dork speak.

“You were going to sleep in another half an hour, then we were gonna shower and you were going to have the temperature preferences of a _normal person_. We’d do _something_ in the shower that wasn’t just showering and I’d be tired again. You’d make coffee for both of us, I’d go back to sleep, wake up an hour later, text you something witty during your free period, bring you lunch because today is cheese steaks and there’s no way in _hell_ a high school cafeteria can make those well, and then I’d go home and make dinner ahead of time. I’d intercept you when you came home, force you to watch garbage reality TV with me, then we’d eat and maybe make out on the couch, I hadn’t decided, and then we’d sleep.”

“Well I’m very sorry I ruined it.”

“We can still do the rest, but the beginning was going to be the best,” Dean says with all petulance of a sugar-deprived child.

Cas grabs Dean’s hand and kisses it. It draws Dean’s attention from his lap to Cas and he speaks.

“What if instead of just making out on the couch, we eat and then take a bath. Those I prefer warm.”

A soft smile creeps across Dean’s face and he stands and presses a kiss on Cas’ cheek. “I like that plan. I’m going back to sleep.”

“I expect a witty text in a couple hours,” Cas reminds him. Dean gives a nod in return.

“If you kiss me goodbye when you leave in an hour and fifteen minutes, you will get several, and not all of them will be witty.” Then Cas gets his third wink of the day and it’s only five thirty in the morning. “Also,” Dean adds, turning towards him before he goes up the stairs, “we could have far better mornings if you took hot showers.”

“Maybe so,” Cas says, sipping his coffee. And maybe, after how enjoyable their bath is that night, he only takes cold showers every _other_ time.

**Author's Note:**

> ;kadsakjsdhf this is kinda okay?? 
> 
> comments, kudos and anything else you'd like to offer are welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
